


Amy is Undercover

by tex_bear



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Brothels, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Smut, Undercover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 17:41:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21001607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tex_bear/pseuds/tex_bear
Summary: Amy has an Undercover assignment. Is she up for the task and can Jake stay in check to keep her safe.





	1. The Assignment

It's been a couple of months since the wedding and Amy has a new assignment.  
That mornings briefing.  
Captain holt Finish off the brief by saying "Amy I have a special assignment for you so I need you to come into my office I will also need you in my office Peralta " with that Jake stood up and follow Amy and the captain in to his office. Holt Stranded next to his door waiting for both of them to enter the office before closing the door and lowering the blinds. Then he spoke to the both of them when saying "Sargent Santiago I have an undercover assignment for you and I am going to have peralta be your handler but I am going to need both of you to say yes to go ahead" Amy suddenly interrupted " why does Jake need to agree to this " Holt waited for her to finish before continuing " this assignment is about a brothel we are thinking is being run out of multiple strip clubs and the reason we don't storm them our goal is to take the men at the top not just the men running each location. Your assignment is to become a call girl at the smallest of the clubs and for you to find a date when the top brass are meeting. " holt pause and Amy started thinking about her first undercover assignment when jake spoke up and asked "how will she reach her handler " with The captain quickly responded with "your going to buy an hour with her" his face having no face inflection. While Amy's and Jake's response was shock and disbelief with Amy asking " so I have to be one of the prostitutes" and Jake saying "how many people will she end up sleeping with " to which holt responded " yes you will Amy as to your question Peralta we have no idea. I'm gonna let you two talk this over for a minute." Before halt could leave. Amy and Jake looked at each other and nodded and the replying "yes" at the same time and they both got a paper giving them the whole picture of the assignment and what it will in tale.

\-----------------------------------  
Case #99-61718322  
Op #99-617183  
Undercover officer-Sergeant Santiago  
Handler - Detective Peralta 

Assignment:  
We are trying to capture the 6 highest members in the largest Brooklyn brothel. Santiago will be going in the smallest club she is going to start as a striped named Roslin Häus her back story is she just moved here from Texas and her job fell thought and she needs the money.  
Check ins will be once a week at 12 on Wednesday so Remember keep this time open but if you think you can get info from a client change to 3 but always have one of those times open for Jake. Jake will pay like any other John and will get the money from the station.

Housing:  
Amy will be staying in a as apartment that is in a low income area. Only Amy and Holt will know the location of this house.

Other information:  
Amy from our Intel all johns have to be tested every month and after every sexual encounter with a new person and you have a special price for non condom.

You both have the day off to discuss the case.  
\-----------------------------------

Jake and Amy look at the paper and read though it reach the bottom at the same time. The couple look at each other and go to grab there stuff.  
As they pick up the stuff they stuff there co-worker don't seem to notice.

Then they Meet at the exit of the elevators and drove to there apartment. On the drive there they thought of what this case will do to their relationship and if Amy could be a prostitute or not. The 2nd of those thoughts is what turned both Amy and jake on. As jake parked the car Amy went up to the apartment. On her way up, she decided to put on a special show for Jake. Because it would be a while till they could have sex in there own bed.


	2. Last time in their bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy has a surprise for Jake when he get up stairs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoy and remember leave your suggestion for pairings in the comment section

Jake is parking the car after he let out amy to get into their apartment. He is thinking about what he is about to get into when he finally finds a spot and parks the car. Then he just has to get to the apartment as he almost sprints for the elevator. He can’t imagine any time with amy every night discussing these days but he knows how important this is for amy. If this case comes back as a win there will be a huge win and will definitely boost her career. Just then the elevator beepted and he was on his floor and he walked to his apartment and knocked despite the fact he had a key. Then as the door opened he say his amazing wife standing there. She was now out of her work clothes and is now in something special. She is wearing something he had not seen yet and his mouth just dropped open.

“I was saving this for our 6 Month anniversary but I’ll probably be still be undercover so this seems the best time to show you” Amy said standing in black lingerie the top was an ornate piece the comply cover her breasts but had laces all around them. Then she wore stockings that held up to a piece of fabric wrapped around her stomach with laces and the same paterne at the top of the stockings. Then there was the panties they covered everything but somehow showed it all to with the laces all over with fabric covering anything she didn’t want to show. 

After a couple of seconds of Jake staring at her she pulled him in and slammed the door behind him this was a view made just for him and no one else or that's what she true until she went under but tonight was all for him.

As he was pulled through the door he pulled his lips close to hers. He then put his mouth on her’s and starting fighting for dominance of whose tongue was going to be in charge and as always amy won with it pushing into his mouth and tasing everything in there. As they kissed Amy led him into the bedroom pushing open the door.

As they go through the door amy turns around and throws him on the bed and then slowly leans forwards and starts unbuttoning his shirt. As she gets each button done she kisses a spot where the shirt onces covered. Then as she does this Jake looks down and starts getting ready for this night. As she reaches his pants she leaves and large sloppy kiss right above his crotch. Then she starts pulling down his pants slowly at first then with speed as she hits his feet and throws them off then she jumps on him rubbing her crotch right on top of his now raging boner. He pulled her close then whispering in her ear “now the fun times start” as he said this he took two fingers behind her back and unclasped her bra. Then he pulls it up and over her head and toss it to the same part of the room as his pants. Then he pulls her closer to her as he moves up the bed. As he pull his up her up he hooks his hand in to her panies and pulls them off and leans down and fling it to the side. After this Amy raches down and pull his underwear off.

This is when they begin to attack each other with kisses and hickeys covering their bodies. Then as they kiss jake lowered himself kissing himself down her body when as he reaches her core. He goes around it and kiss her legs going to her knees and then move back up. Then as he reaches her core a 2nd time he starts kissing her clit and then on hand traces up her leg and enters her with two fingers.  
He curls his fingers and twists his hand around. Until he hears her gasp. From him hitting her g-spot. As she gasps he sloly pulls his hand in and out as he admires her body. 

“You know amy your body looks the best from this angle” as he says this he pushed 2 of his fingers deep in side off her and at the same time. He lowered his head and began to suck on her clit. With this Amy started to moan his name. With this She moved her hands on to jakes head and held it down. He continued to suck on her clit until amy orgasmed covering his face and his hand in her cum. He pulled his face up and whispered to amy let me get my face clean and let’s move on to round 2.

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic will involve lots of pairing if you have any pairing you want feel free to leave a comment. Also this will have cross fandom pairing. Hope you enjoyed the first bit. Leave a review and and tips for the story.


End file.
